leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V1.0.0.142
|Related = V1.0.0.142 Patch Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.141 |Next = V1.0.0.143 }} New Skins in the Store The following skin was released along with this patch. * The following skin was added along with this patch, but it was not made available until Monday July 9, 2012. * * The following skin was added along with this patch, but it was not made available until Wednesday July 11, 2012. * * The following skin was added along with this patch, but it was not made available until Friday July 13, 2012. * * League of Legends V1.0.0.142 Champions ; * ** No longer occasionally allow Ahri to spell vamp off more than one spell. * ** Damage now matches the tooltip. ; * ** Energy cost reduced to 60/55/50/45/40 from 60 at all ranks. ** Now activates secondary damage. ; * ** Damage reduced to 7-24 from 10-27. * ** Mana cost increased to 40/50/60/70/80 from 28/41/54/67/80. ; * ** Assists are now properly granted when successfully reverting Anivia to her egg form. * ** Now displays the correct buff icon. ; * General ** Updated tooltips. * ** Cast time reduced. * ** Range increased to 2000/2500/3000 from 1900/2050/2200. ** Channel time reduced to 1 second from 1.25. ; * ** No longer refreshes upon killing champion clones (e.g. . ; * ** Can now be turned off at low amounts of health. * ** No longer stops Dr. Mundo from using additional attack animations. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it had different ranges at different levels. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 130/120/110 seconds from 150/130/110. ; * ** Fixed a typo in the Air Client. ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 523 from 493. ** Armor per level increased to 3.6 from 2.7. * ** Charge speed increased to 1050 at all ranks from 650/750/850/950/1050. ** Mana cost reduced to 50 at all ranks from 50/55/60/65/70. ; * General ** Updated tooltips. ; * General ** Updated tooltips. * ** Passive movement speed reduced to 4/7/10/13/16% from 8/10/12/14/16%. ** Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * ** Cooldown increased to 150/135/120 seconds from 120 at all ranks. ; * ** Cooldown increased to 200/180/160 seconds from 180/150/120. ; * General ** Attack animations are now more responsive. * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 550 from 575. ; * General ** Updated tooltips. * ** Maximum stack count increased to 10 from 5. *** Max mana cost increased to 400 from 200. ; * ** Projectile speed increased to 2000 from 1400. * ** Cooldown reduced to 18/16/14/12/10 seconds from 20/18/16/14/12. ** Casting no longer disables LeBlanc's ability to return to Distortion's origin point and vice versa. ; * Stats ** Base mana regen per 5 seconds increased to 6.6 from 5.6. * ** Mana cost reduced to 50/60/70/80/90 from 60/75/90/105/120. * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from 100/150/200. ** Cast range now displays on the minimap. ; * ** Range increased to better match her attack range. * ** Slow increased to 20/28/36/44/52% from 20/25/30/35/40%. ** Mana cost reduced to 80 at all ranks from 80/85/90/95/100. ; * ** Now continues dealing damage if Morgana dies. ; * ** Damage reduced to 60/105/150/195/240 from 80/120/160/200/240. ** Cooldown increased to 18/16/14/12/10 seconds from 14/13/12/11/10. * ** Primary target damage reduced to 200/325/450 from 250/350/450. ** Cooldown increased to 140/110/80 seconds from 120/100/80. ; * ** Attacks required to activate reduced to 5 from 7. * ** Damage increased to 500/600/700/800/900 from 400/525/650/775/900. ** Damage dealt to and increased to 100% from 50%. ** Cooldown reduced to 16/14/12/10/8 seconds from 18/16/14/12/10. * ** Minimum damage if interrupted increased to 12.5% from 0%. ** Maximum damage if interrupted increased to 87% from 70%. ; * General ** Global spell cooldown reduced to 0.15 seconds from 0.5. * ** Base damage adjusted to 10-50 from 5-30. ** Damage amplification per stack increased to 20% from 15%. ** Maximum stacks reduced to 2 from 3. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.15 from 0.2. * ** Projectile speed reduced to 1200 from 1275. ** Cooldown reduced at later ranks to 6/5.25/4.5/3.75/3 seconds from 6/5.5/5/4.5/4. ** Damage reduced to 60/90/120/150/180 from 60/100/140/180/220. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.4 from 0.6. ** The ball now responds faster to Dissonance and Shockwave commands. * ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.7 from 0.5. * ** Cast range increased by 100. ** Ball leash range increased by 100 when attached to an allied champion. ** The ball will now respond faster to Dissonance and Shockwave commands. * ** Cast time increased to 0.5 seconds from 0.4. ** Shockwave no longer stuns units for longer than the duration of the movement. ** If the ball forcibly leashes back to Orianna, Command Shockwave will go on a brief cooldown if it is ready. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 70/80/90/100/110 from 80/90/100/110/120. ** Reduced the spell casting time and movement delay after collision. * ** Mana cost reduced to 40 from 50. ; * General ** Run animation now changes according to her movement speed. ; * ** Cooldown increased to 200/180/160 seconds from 180/150/120. ; * General ** New spell effects for all skins, with the exception of which retains its unique spell effect. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 45/50/55/60/65 from 65 at all ranks. ** Champion prioritization range slightly increased to better match her attack range. ; * General ** Updated tooltips. * ** Armor buff duration reduced to 3 seconds from 5. * ** Cooldown increased to 160/145/130 seconds from 120/110/100. ; * Fixed a bug where Twisted Fate's name did not display properly during loading. ; * General ** Updated tooltips. ; * ** Veigar no longer gains champion kill bonus when killing champion clones (e.g. ). ; * ** Magic penetration bonus increased to 16/22/28/34/40% from 10/15/20/25/30%. * ** Missile speed increased to 2100 from 1700. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.8 from 0.7. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 50/60/70/80/90 from 60/70/80/90/100. ; * ** Now grants assists even if the target does not revive. Items * Hovering over items with auras or actives now shows their effect radius. ; * Ability power increased to 90 from 80. * Magic resist increased to 40 from 36. ; * Now properly displays missing item build paths. ; * Now properly displays missing item build paths. ; * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . * Chain lightning damage increased to 125 from 110. ; * Now properly displays missing item build paths. ; * Now properly displays missing item build paths. ; * Combine cost increased to from . * Magic resist reduced to 48 from 56. ; * Coloring changed to blue from a bug where it was red in the shop. Summoner Spells ; * No longer usable on minions. Still usable on jungle monsters. Co-op vs. AI * Bots are now more likely to use abilities while retreating. * Bots now properly retreat in their base to the summoning platform instead of getting stuck between the nexus turrets. * Bots no longer forget they are being chased. * no longer occasionally cancels . * Re-enabled . General * Custom game bots now adjust to players' initial laning decisions before the first minion wave spawns. * and kills now have a chat message and kill callout if your team gets the kill or sees them die. * Spectators will now hear callouts indicating which team kills Dragon and Baron. * Champion-only targeting and pet control keys are now bindable. * Proving Grounds: ** Removed Nexus Turret health regeneration. ** Death timer scaling adjusted to an additional second every 60 seconds after 24 minutes from an additional second every 90 seconds after 24 minutes. * no longer causes the sound to keep playing after the player cancels the spell. * particles no longer appear on champions as they come out of Fog of War. * Dominion Nexus Crystal now displays over the shrine in Dominion. Undocumented Changes * Wards, , and now display their remaining time and health bar above them, similarly with champion and minion health bars. * Neutral monsters can now be targeted with alert pings (default G and V). * The bonus magic damage from will now work on turrets. Hotfix PvP.net V1.62 A minor patch was deployed in the morning of Thursday, July 12. * Fixed several bugs with invites. * Fixed several bugs with Ranked Teams. * Fixed several bugs with chat and status updates. * Fixed several bugs with the Custom game flow. Patch Preview video de:V1.0.0.142 fr:V1.0.0.142 pl:V1.0.0.142 zh:V1.0.0.142 Category:Patch notes